Someone Like You
by MysteriousTypewriter
Summary: Bella has moved on. She's engaged and is excited to have her wedding. She's engaged to Riley. What happens the Cullens reappear? Most importantly what happens when Edward comes back and wants Bella back? In this story Riley stays human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little taste of how New Moon should've gone.

Inspired by Someone like you

Artist: Adele

SOMEONE LIKE YOU chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm now 21 years old. It's been 3 years since I've seen Edward. Edward was the love of my life. I was so depressed when he left and the months past, I looked dead by February. As I grew depressed through the years I looked at Charlie and started to see that my depression not only hurt me, it was hurting him too. Charlie been here through it all and I've been so selfish to just think of how I feel, when Charlie was hurting the most. I put my depression aside and tried to get back to how I used to be. I spent the rest of high school ignoring my friends and graduated with honors and went off to an amazing college. Now I was a junior in San Jose University, it's in California. California is big difference from Forks. I frequently went to visit Charlie during my summer vacation. I was now about to be a senior in university, which finally meant this was my last year of university. I finally moved on from that lonely depressed loser named Bella Swan. I was a new and improved Bella Swan. I've never been more happy and content with my life. I'm in love again. It happened in my freshman year in university. His name is Riley Biers. (This Riley is going to stay human!) He is smart, sarcastic, funny, outgoing, sporty, loves the sun and he's gorgeous. His is kind of the opposite of Edward. Except they are both handsome looking. Riley was a year older than me. I met him when I was a freshman here and he was a sophomore we met and instantly clicked. He asked me to movie in on our one year anniversary of dating. We celebrated our 3 year anniversary and he proposed and I said yes. So he already graduated college and is now working at a law firm in near San Jose. I'm finally happy to say Charlie approves. Charlie has even met Riley. It feels like I met Riley just yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I was attending my first class at San Jose University. I was completely lost and too stubborn to ask for help. As I was walking around campus I bumped into a hard body. I dropped all my papers. I didn't look up. I bent over to pick up my stuff.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said.

"Don't be. I should've been looking." I replied to him. He helped me pick up my stuff. So when I finally got all my stuff I stood up to see this mysterious helper. I looked up to see the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He had blondish brownish hair and the kindest brown eyes. He looked at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He replied. His voice was so deep and sexy. I liked it

"I'm sorry… for bumping into you." I glanced down and locked my eyes with his again.

"Don't be, I'm just glad that I got to bump into you." He said like he was flirting with me. I blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." He commented. I blushed even harder.

"I'm Riley, Riley Biers." He told me. He extended his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand as I told him my name.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I smiled.

"Bella? Isn't that Italian for Beautiful?" He asked. I laughed and smiled.

"Smooth."

"I try." He said while shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Are you lost?" He asked me. I smiled as relief washed over my face.

"Practically took the words out of my mouth. How did you know I was lost?" I asked him confused.

"Lucky guess." He smiled at me and I smiled. He walked me to my class and helped me throughout that day. He became my best friend and soon we started dating.

END OF FLASHBACK

It went from College love to now being engaged. I go to school Monday to Thursday, so I get to spend Fridays and the weekend with my fiancée. I love him so much. He's everything that I was never looking for. Sounds weird huh? I guess you could say he took me by surprise. Our wedding was five months away. I couldn't wait to get married to Riley and to be Mrs. Biers.

I was on my way to pick up a Rolex from the nearest jewelry store for Riley, I figured he deserved something nice since I never really got him a graduation present. I went inside the store to pick up a nice Rolex for my fiancée. As soon as I walked into the jewelry store I saw Alice Cullen. Thee Alice Cullen, I haven't seen her since my 18th birthday party. I groaned and immediately tried to walk out the door.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say but I kept walking away. She sped up to me.

"Bella?" She called out to me again.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you must have me confused with somebody else." I said trying to stay seriously.

"Nope, you're lying. I can smell your blood. You're Bella." I tried to stay serious. I nodded.

"Yes I am. But please leave me alone, my life is amazing how it is now. Let's just pretend you never saw me and let me carry on with my life. Okay?" I said quickly and started to walk towards my car. I'll pick up the Rolex later.

"No." Alice grabbed my wrist. "Bella I WANT to talk to you." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "No wait, I'm not sorry. Just leave me alone before I call the cops."

"You wouldn't do that." Alice said.

"People change, you can be surprised about what I could do now." I walked away and to my car and waited to make sure Alice was gone. I snuck back in the store and picked up the Rolex and went back to the condo Riley and I lived in condo. Since Riley was working in law he had a lot of money and chose to spend it on us, which wasn't bad but even if Riley was poor, I would still love him.

I got my key and entered our condo. Riley was on the phone

"Yes sir, okay good. Thank you. Bye!" Riley hung up the phone. I walked up to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Hey. Who was that?"

"Just my boss, he discussing new details about my new case." I nodded. Riley put his arms on my waist.

"Forget about me. How was your day gorgeous?" He asked me and kissed me. I blushed.

"Good, I was actually thinking about going out later." I told him.

"With me, I hope." He smirked.

"Actually that's the surprise!" I said and showed Riley the bag.

"What's that?" I smiled. I covered Riley's eyes. I took the Rolex out with my other free hand.

"Keep your eyes closed." He smiled and shut his eyes. I took out the watch

"Okay open you're eyes." I said. He did and gasped.

"Babe! You didn't have to get me this!" He exclaimed with excitement. It was gold Rolex. I smiled.

"Yes I did because you deserved it!" I said to him. He hugged me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I laughed. The door bell suddenly rang. I walked up to the door and opened it. There standing in front of my door was Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"We're here to say Hello, after all we all neighbors." They told me. Riley came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Who are they?" He said looking at me. I didn't know what to say.

A/N: I wrote this a while ago. Please if you like it comment, alert, subscribe, and whatever else.

Also check out my other story "Caught in Between" It's a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone like You

A/N: I was really impressed by the review I got. Wow, I'm really happy you guys enjoyed it. So here's chapter 2! Yay!

From Chapter 1….

"Babe! You didn't have to get me this!" He exclaimed with excitement. It was gold Rolex. I smiled.

"Yes I did because you deserved it!" I said to him. He hugged me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I laughed. The door bell suddenly rang. I walked up to the door and opened it. There standing in front of my door was Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"We're here to say Hello, after all we are neighbors." They told me. Riley came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey, who are they?" He said looking at me. I didn't know what to say.

Chapter 2

You Can't Escape The Past

"Umm…They are…" _Crap, just great what do I say?_

"We're the new neighbors!" Carlisle said. _That's just freaking fantastic._

"Oh… well nice to meet you both. I'm Riley Biers." Riley extended his hand out to them. I frowned but I knew he was just trying to be polite.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said with his perfect smile. I wanted to punch all of them so badly but I couldn't really blame Carlisle and Esme. Then again, all I wanted to do was kill them, all of them.

"Well nice to meet you two but unfortunately Riley and I have plans, thank you for stopping by. See you soon." I said. Esme frowned.

"Alrighty neighbor see you soon. But please accept this as a toast to new friendship." Esme handed me a metal pan, inside the pan was fudge brownies.

"Thanks." Riley smiled. They smiled and walked back to their house right across the street. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No offense babe but, you were kind of rude." Riley said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized to him.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you know." He chuckled. I put my arms around his neck.

"I know but they give me a bad feeling. I just don't think we should associate with them."

"What gives you a bad feeling about them? I thought they were very nice and generous." He said pointing to the brownies.

"They give me bad vibes." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Well if they give you bad vibes then we will try not to interact with them then. Besides we have other neighbors and bigger plans to worry about."

"Like what?" I teased him. He caught me by surprise when he picked me up and put me on the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Like the wedding." He said and grinned. He kissed me passionately. These little moments reminded me why I said yes. He was the reason I was alive again, even before we dated, we were just friends. He showed me that I didn't need a man to make me whole. I never told Riley that we were going to be together forever, because forever reminded me of Edward. Instead Riley's my infinity, it's never ending.

"I love you." I whispered into Riley's ear.

"To infinity…" He said.

"And beyond." I replied and grinned. He grinned back.

"I swear you're such a dork." He nodded.

"I'm your dork."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. He took me off the counter.

"Anyways what are we doing today?" I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry… I have plans." I confessed.

"With who?" Riley asked confused.

"Angela." I replied. He nodded. Angela and I had kept in touch after high school, coincidentally Angela moved to the same neighborhood as Riley and I, so did Ben. Angela and Ben started seeing each other and they got married one month ago.

"So what are you guys going to do?" He asked.

"Angela and I are meeting with some wedding planners and looking at different color schemes."

"Okay, that's good! Well since Angela going to be with you then I'm going to hang out with Ben." I smiled.

"Have fun." I said. He smiled and kissed me. I smiled back at him. He walked over to the door and left. Angela and Ben only lived two houses down.

I grabbed my things and exited my condo. I went to meet Angela.

"Hey Ang." I greeted her. She smiled at me. Alongside her was Mia. I had met Mia awhile after I had met Riley. Mia Ryan was one of my best friends and also of course Angela. Mia was also engaged with her boyfriend Emmett

"Hey Bella." Angela and Mia said at the same time. I smiled at them.

"Hey Mia. I didn't know you were coming." I said surprised.

"Yeah I know I said I wasn't coming, but Emmett had a meeting and he cancelled our romantic weekend. I'm sorry for not calling sooner." Emmett had been going to a lot of meetings. Somehow I felt like Emmett wasn't right for her.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're here." She smiled. Mia was very beautiful. Her dark brown hair was up to her waist and very crystal blue eyes.

"Okay I have found some of them very best wedding planners of all time, well just in our area." She said and giggled.

"Great, let's go meet some of them." Angela, Mia and I were about to go when Angela's phone rang.

"It's family, I'm sorry I have to go it's an emergency." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"Go! Tell them I said I hope everything's okay." Mia said. Angela nodded and left. Mia and I went to meet the first wedding planner without Angela.

"Who's the first wedding planner?" I asked Mia.

"Well Angela left me a list and the first wedding planner we're meeting is…"

"Alice Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." I looked up to see the same petite girl with short spiky hair and golden eyes. Alice extended her hand. Mia shook her hand.

"I'm Mia Ryan. Nice to meet you."

"You as well and you must be…" Alice pretended to look down at her list.

"Bella Swan." Alice smiled.

"Actually it's Isabella." I corrected her. She frowned but quickly wiped it off her face. We had a very long meeting with Alice. I hated to admit it but I like everything she was talking about, from the colors to the food. Mia and I walked out of Alice's office.

"So what did you think of her? Isn't she lovely? Her ideas are amazing, I mean her descriptions of what you're wedding is going to be like, is like she knows you and it's like she sees the future." Mia said excitedly.

"I don't think she's the one I want to plan my wedding." I lied to Mia. Mia looked back at me shocked.

"What? How can you not?! Her vision of your wedding is everything you would've ever wanted. It's elegant yet simple and small." I nodded.

"I know but she's just not it." Mia nodded understandingly.

"Okay so let's meet the rest of them" Mia suggested.

"Yeah let's go." Mia and I had met with the rest of the wedding planners. As much as I hated to admit it, none of them had the same ideas as Alice. Alice's ideas for a wedding were creative and fun and the others were just plain boring.

Mia went back to her house and I went back home. I entered to find that Riley was still gone. I sighed disappointed.

"I hate him." I whispered. I hate Edward and his family. They were my family and they vanished on me when I needed them the most. I hated Edward the most. Deep in my heart I still felt something for him. I knew it. I didn't want to feel anything for him. I wanted to hate him, I wanted him to die. I wish I'd never met him.

Deep down I knew I would never love Riley as much as I loved Edward. I was being unfair. I did love Riley. But I didn't know if it was more than Edward.


End file.
